When Tragedy Strikes
by thebookwormxo
Summary: Taylor makes a decision that will change her life. When Chad finds out something happened, can he help Taylor, even though she doesn't want his help? Main couple: Chaylor. More sum inside. Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

When Tragedy Strikes

By PuppiePatrol91

Sum- Chad and Taylor have their ups and downs but what couple doesn't? But when Taylor does something that will ultimately change her future, will Chad be there to help her through it? When Taylor goes to a party on prom night (without Chad), something happens that she never wants to talk about. Her worst nightmare turns into reality. A person she thought she could trust, who she thought of as her brother, puts something in her drink, causing Taylor to pass out. When Taylor comes onto the dance floor, she passes out but refuses to tell Chad what happened. Can Chad figure out what happened at that party, and help Taylor? Will he make that bastard pay for everything that he put Chad's love of his life through? Will Gabby, Troy, and the others be there to help her through it? Or will Taylor clam up, and keep her mouth shut forever? Chad wants to be able to help Taylor but can he help her when she doesn't even want his help? Chaylor, of course. And Troyella.

Normal POV

"Hey, Chad," Taylor McKessie greeted her boyfriend of a year. "Do you wanna go out tonight?"

"Sorry, Tay," Chad Danforth answered without looking at her. "The guys and I have to practice today."

Troy Bolton and Jason Cross looked at each other, then at Chad.

Chad shot them a look that said "keep your moths shut". Chad knew they didn't have practice, and Troy and Jason knew they didn't have practice, but Taylor didn't know that they didn't have practice.

"Oh," Taylor said sadly and stormed off.

Chad raced after her and grabbed her arm.

"What's wrong, baby?" Chad wondered.

"Oh, you wanna know what's wrong?"

"Yeah, that's why I asked," Chad said, a little confused as to why Taylor had reasked his earlier question.

"Don't be a wise-ass," Taylor warned and started walking away. But Chad just got in front of her.

"Baby, tell me what's wrong," Chad pleaded. "Maybe I can make things better."

"I don't think you can make things better unless you quit basketball."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"All I've been hearing lately is, 'The guys and I have to practice, the big game's coming up'. You and I barely spend any time together anymore."

"You know that's not true. We still get together."

"Yeah, sure. When you can schedule it, when you don't have a practice or a game. I'm starting to think that your just saying that to avoid me."

Her voice had risen so loud that Troy, Jason, and a few other kids from first period swarmed the halls to see the fight.

"Stop, Tay, people are staring."

"I don't give a damn anymore," Taylor said. "I'm beginning to think that you and I made the wrong choice when we decided to be something more than 'just friends'." Taylor paused and pulled Chad into a room that was empty, away from the crowd. "Do you like me?" Taylor asked when they were alone in the room. "Do you?" she asked again when he didn't answer.

Chad looked down at his feet. He didn't just _like _her, he _loved _her. But he didn't know how to tell her that she was the only girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He had never told any other girl that he dated those three words. He just didn't fell anything with them. But Taylor was different. She was everything Chad was looking for: Smart, funny, _and _cute.

"Do you?" Taylor asked again.

Chad didn't know what to say. He didn't want to blurt it right out. What if she didn't love him back? But then again, what if he didn't say it and she actually loves him too?

_What should I do? _Chad wondered.

Just then, Gabriella Montez came into the room and blushed at the look she got from Taylor. She knew she had walked in on something she shouldn't have.

"Sorry," Gabriella apologized. "I'll leave..."

"No!" Chad said a little quickly. "I mean, its okay. You can stay..."

_Saved by Gabby, _Chad smiled.

Chad raced out in the hall and bumped into Troy.

"Hey, can I talk to you about something serious?" Chad wondered.

"Sure, man. What is it?"

Chad started telling Troy his story on the way to second period.

"Okay," Chad started. "You know how Taylor and I have been going strong for the past year, right?"

Troy nodded his head, then looked at Chad. "Don't tell me you're thinking about breaking up with her. She'll be crushed, then Gabby will get pissed at you."

"No, no," Chad said readily. "I'm not but lately all we've been doing is fighting. She asked me if I liked her and I didn't answer her."

"Do you?" Troy wondered.

"No, Troy," Chad answered, earning a glance from Troy. "I mean," Chad quickly went on, "I don't just _like _her . . . I _love _her, man."

"Then tell her."

"But I don't know how. I've never felt like this before with any other girl. I never know how to say anything special to Taylor, even though she's the most special person I've ever known. When we're in a room full of people, I'll look at her and it's like she's the only one in there."

"Okay," Troy interrupted. "Instead of telling _me _these things, why don't you go talk to Taylor about them?"

Chad looked down at the ground.

If he would've known what was going to happen a week from then, he would've told her everything he had kept bottled up in his heart.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey, Gabby," Taylor said to her best friend.

"Yeah, Tay?"

"Okay, I'm going to be serious with you and I need a serious answer," Taylor started.

"What is it, Taylor? You're starting to scare me."

"I asked Chad if he liked me," Taylor said at last.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing," Taylor said. "That's just it. I asked him if he liked me and he just looked at me. Do you think that means something?"

"I don't know, Tay, but let me ask you something." Taylor looked at her friend and Gabriella continued, "Do you like Chad?"

"No, I _love _Chad." Taylor paused. "I just wished he loved me."

"I'm sure he does," Gabriella said reassuringly.

"Yeah? Then why doesn't he want to sped any time with me?" Taylor wondered. "It's like all of a sudden he hates me." Taylor was crying now. "I love him, so why doesn't he love me?"

"Well, have you told him you loved him?"

"No," Taylor admitted.

"Then how do you know he doesn't love you if you haven't even told him?"

"I'm afraid that if I tell him, he'll shoot me down," Taylor told her.

Gabriella came over and hugged Taylor.

"Yeah, and what if you wait too long and someone else comes along? What if he feels the same way but you don't know because you're too afraid to tell him?" Gabriella asked.

Taylor shrugged. "I'm afraid."

"I know you are," Gabriella said. "But you're never gonna know how Chad feels if you don't get up enough courage to tell him."

Gabriella hugged her once more and left to go look for Troy Bolton.

"Hey, Gabby," Taylor called after her.

Gabby whirled around and asked, "Yeah?"

"Was it easy for you and Troy to tell each other how you felt?"

"No," Gabby answered. "It wasn't. But I told Troy I loved him first and decided that if he didn't love me, what we have was strong. I'd wait forever for Troy. But when he said it back, it was like I flew to the moon and back. It was the happiest day of my life."

Gabby smiled, thoughts of her boyfriend dancing around in her head.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

**One****Week****Later**

**Prom****Night**

It was the night of their senior prom and Taylor McKessie still hadn't told Chad Danforth, her boyfriend of a year, that she loved him.

Would she ever get around to it? That was the one thing Taylor's friends were starting to doubt.

Taylor came over Gabriella Montez's house, with Sharpay Evans, Kelsi Nielsen, Renee Greene (Zeke's girlfriend) and Alison Hamilton (Ryan's girlfriend).

"Hey, Taylor," Gabriella said. "Did you tell Chad that _thing _yet?"

"Thing?" Sharpay wondered. "What _thing_?"

"No, Gabby, I haven't told him yet," Taylor admitted. "I might do it tonight at the prom."

Gabby smiled and got dressed. The others followed suit.

Chad, Troy Bolton, Jason Cross, Ryan Evans, Zeke Baylor, and Johnny Richards (Sharpay's boyfriend) came to Gabby's house an hour later.

"You look beautiful tonight," Chad commented, pinning a corsage on Taylor's dress.

"And you look handsome," Taylor answered. "You really do."

"Are you guys ready?" Zeke wondered, taking Renee in his arms. "The limo's are here."

Everyone raced out of the house (Sharpay and Johnny, Ryan and Ali, and Zeke and Renee in one limo and Gabby and Troy, Chad and Taylor, and Jason and Kelsi in another limo).

A few minutes later they were at the prom.

When they got to the hotel that was holding the senior prom, Chad and Taylor hung back.

"You guys coming?" Troy and Gabriella asked.

Chad and Taylor shot Gabby and Troy a look and they knew that Chad and Taylor wanted to be left alone.

Chad and Taylor both hesitated, then blurted out, "I have to tell you something."

They both looked at the other one in shock.

"You go first," Taylor said. Hopefully it wasn't bad news. She wanted to tell Chad that she loves him and she didn't want it to follow bad news.

"Oh, okay," Chad said. He bit his bottom lip, trying to think of the perfect words to say. He took hold of her hands. Before Chad started talking, he and Taylor looked towards the limo driver, who was watching them intently. "Do you mind?" he asked. The limo driver turned around and put up the tinted window, blocking them from his view.

"What is it you wanted to say?" Taylor asked, and amused smile spreading across her face.

Chad took hold of her hands again.

"Um . . . Let's see," Chad started. "You're very special to me . . . You know that, right?" When Taylor nodded her head, Chad continued. "When we're in a crowded room," Chad went on, repeating the same thing he said to Troy, "I look at you and it's like everyone else disappears. It's just you and I and the world."

"What are you trying to say, Chad?" Taylor wondered, although she had a pretty good idea as to what he wanted to tell her.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is . . . " He paused. "I love you, Taylor," he blurted out.

He didn't want to say it like that. He had a whole speech planned out but when he tried to think of it, nothing came to mind. Chad bit his bottom lip again, waiting for Taylor to say something.

Taylor squeezed Chad's hands and let a few tears fall. "When I'm with you, I feel invincible. There's nothing in the world I can't do when I'm in your arms. I'm invulnerable and nothing can ever touch me." Taylor paused and kissed Chad's lips. "I love you too."

Chad smiled and helped Taylor out of the limo.

When they walked into the hall, Gabby, Sharpay, Renee, Kelsi, and Ali swarmed Taylor as Chad went over to Troy, Jason, Zeke, Ryan, and Johnny.

"Did he tell you he loved you?" Gabby wondered. She wanted to know every detail. "Or did you tell him you love him?"

"He told me," Taylor gushed. "I wasn't ready. It took me completely by surprise. I was just gonna tell him that I loved him and that he didn't have to say it back."

"It's the best feeling in the world, right?" Gabby asked her best friend.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I told her I love her, man," Chad told Troy and the others.

"Did she say it back?" Troy asked. He wasn't like Gabby. He didn't need to know all the details, just the important stuff.

Chad smiled and nodded. Troy shook his hand.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey, Taylor," Dylan Wilkinson said, coming up to her.

"Oh, hey, Dil," she said with a smile that lit up her whole face.

"What are you so happy for?" Dylan wondered.

"Chad said he loved me and I said it back!" she exclaimed.

Taylor thought she caught a glimpse of jealousy in the young man's eyes. But as quickly as she had seen it, it disappeared.

"Hey, there's a party upstairs," Dylan offered. "Only you are invited, so no Chad, okay?"

Taylor hesitated and looked at Chad. He looked at her and smiled.

"Come on, Tay," Dylan said. "It'll be fun!"

"Fine, Dylan," Taylor answered hesitantly. "But only for a little. I want to go see Chad some more."

Taylor wasn't planning on staying long. She was only planning on going up there to see a few of her friends, then she was going to return to Chad. She wasn't going to drink. Well, maybe only a beer. After all, it _was _prom night, and it _was _their senior year.

"Tell Chad I'll be right back," Taylor whispered, or tried to, over the noise of the party-goers.

Dylan led her upstairs and gave her a cup of beer as soon as she got in the room. She didn't see the roofie he put in her drink.

About ten minutes later, after her beer was all gone, she started feeling dizzy. She knew it wasn't the beer. She's drunk before, and this has never happened.

"I'm going to go find Chad," Taylor told anyone who listened. "I'll see ya later."

"You're not going anywhere," Dylan said, grabbing her wrist.

The other people in the party were too wasted to know what was going on.

"Dylan, what...?" she tried to ask but he pulled her into another room.

"I've always loved you," Dylan told her, undressing her. "I always have. And then when you told me that Chad said he loved you, I had to _make _you love me. That's why I told you about the party, so you'd let your guard down."

Dylan started to undress himself. Taylor could sense what was happening but she couldn't do anything to stop it. She's never been date raped before and she hoped that she never would. Taylor soon passed out from the drug Dylan had spiked her beer with.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Have you seen Taylor?" Chad asked about an hour after Taylor went upstairs.

"Yeah, I told you she went to that party upstairs with Dylan Wilkinson," Gabriella answered.

"Yeah, I know, but don't you think she should be down here by now?" Chad asked, a little worried. "I mean, you said that she didn't really wanna go to the party."

"I know," Gabriella agreed. "It does seem strange..."

Gabby stopped talking when she saw Taylor walking down the steps of the hotel.

"Tay?"

Taylor looked up and almost fell. Troy was next to her and caught her just in time.

Chad raced over to her and Taylor slowly opened her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Chad asked, now scared. "What happened? Dylan did this to you, didn't he?"

Taylor got up with help from Troy and Jason.

"Please just take me home," she told Chad.

"Taylor, what's . . . ?"

But she had passed out again.

_What happened, Tay? _Chad wondered. _What happened to you?_

Chad hoped it was nothing serious, that she just had a little too much to drink at that party she went to. But Chad knew there was more to it then that. And he knew that Dylan Wilkinson was the cause of Taylor's disorientation and pain. He just wished Taylor would confide in him.

_How can I help you, Taylor, if you don't even want my help?_

Did you like it? Sry it's so long but I wanted Chad to tell her how he felt, and to see her coming down the stairs and get all scared. Anyway, plz R&R!

_PuppiePatrol91_


	2. Accident

Accident

By PuppiePatrol91

Normal POV

Troy and Chad helped Taylor up, both concerned for her.

"Is she all right?" they heard some ask.

"Man," one boy commented. "She must be wasted."

"Yeah," another one agreed. "She musta had a lot to drink."

Chad shook his head. Taylor cared about school. Too much so to screw it up by getting trashed at a party.

"Chad," one of the basketball players called, "what happened?"

Chad shook his head again and shrugged. Chad wasn't sure what had happened to Taylor but he was certain it had something to do with Dylan Wilkinson.

Dylan Wilkinson!

Chad searched for Dylan, studying every face at the prom.

Where was he? The last time Chad had seen Dylan, he was talking to Taylor.

Chad was brought back to reality by Troy's intense stare.

"Easy, Tay," Troy told Taylor as he and Chad put her arms around their necks.

Taylor took a few steps and fell limp against Troy and Chad.

"Come on, baby," Chad said, picking her up. "Come on, Tay, stay with me."

Troy opened the doors to the limo and Chad gently set Taylor down.

The limo driver looked at them uncertainly, unsure of what to do.

"Drop us off at Taylor's house, please," Chad instructed him.

Taylor shook her head weakly.

"No," Taylor whispered.

"But . . . "Chad started.

"No," Taylor said, her voice regaining part of its vibrancy. "My mom and dad and my two brothers are home. I don't want them to worry."

Chad looked at her.

"Where are you gonna go?" he wondered.

"I'll crash at Gabby's." Taylor smiled up at her friend. "If that's all right with you."

Gabriella Montez checked her watch. "My mom should be in bed by now so she won't ask any questions."

Chad looked at them unsurely. He was crossed between letting her go and telling her folks. One the one hand, the loving, caring part, he didn't want Taylor to get mad at him for going behind her back and telling her parents. But on the other hand, the concerned part, he wanted to do what was best for Taylor.

"Promise me," Taylor chocked out. "Promise me you won't tell my parents."

Chad turned his back to her, to all of them.

"Promise me," she said again.

"All right," Chad reluctantly agreed. "All right. I promise."

And Taylor believed him. Chad has never gone back on his promises, not once. Taylor knew he was okay to be trusted.

Taylor leaned into Chad's warm embrace.

_He's so caring, _Taylor thought, looking up at him. _I want to tell him what actually happened, really I do, but I'm afraid. _She gave an involuntary shiver, causing Chad to hold her tighter. _Afraid of what? What was I afraid of? Was I afraid that Chad was going to yell at me for allowing it to happen? No. Chad wasn't like that. He wouldn't yell at me...would he?_

Soon or later she would have to tell Chad and her parents what _really _happened but Taylor chose later rather than sooner.

The limo dropped them off at Gabriella's house.

As everyone was piling out, the driver called, "I hope she feels better!"

_So do I, _Chad thought.

But out loud he called back, "Thanks!"

"Gabby," Taylor said as Chad helped her over to the couch, "can you call my parents and tell them that I'm staying at your place?"

"What am I gonna tell them when they ask why you aren't calling them yourself?"

"Tell them I'm taking a shower," Taylor answered, struggling to get up. "I have to get one anyway."

_To wash away Dylan's sent, to wash away how it felt when he..._

Taylor knew that getting a shower would erase any evidence of sexual abuse but she didn't care. She was going to take a two-hour bath to get rid of how it felt. She knew that the memories she couldn't wash away. But she was sure as hell gonna try.

Taylor shivered, remembering what had happened at the prom only a few hours before.

She tried to get up again.

_I'm still dizzy from that date rape drug, _Taylor realized, suddenly angry.

Taylor took out her cell phone, dialing Dylan's number.

"You raped me, you sonovabitch," Taylor growled into the phone, forgetting Chad and the others were still in the room. Nor did she really care.

When Taylor said that, it seemed as if time itself had stopped.

No one said anything, no one moved.

Chad drew in his breath and tears welled up in his eyes. Gabriella plopped down on the love seat, Troy next to her. Kelsi Nielsen and Jason Cross, who were getting their things ready, stopped dead in their tracks and turned to look at Taylor. Sharpay Evans and Johnny Richards, quietly sitting on the floor, looked at each other, then at Chad and Taylor. Ryan Evans and Alison Hamilton, standing by the door, quickly walked over and sat next to Sharpay and Johnny. Zeke Baylor and Renee Greene were next to Taylor and leaned in to hear what Dylan had said in response.

"I don't know what your talking about," Dylan said then.

It was obvious that he knew other people were listening, not just Taylor.

In a lower, colder, and more threatening voice, Dylan added, "Did you tell your boyfriend anything?".

"No," Taylor answered and, remembering that Chad was beside her, hung up.

Taylor got up quickly and staggered backwards.

Chad stood up, ready to catch Taylor if she fell.

Taylor took her car keys from her purse and headed towards the front door.

Chad took several steps toward her, trying to calm her, to get the keys away from her.

"No, Taylor," Chad whispered and the others stared at Taylor in shock. "You can't drive. You're in no condition."

Taylor ignored that and went out the door, Chad following close behind.

Chad didn't see Dylan Wilkinson until he put his black Volkswagen in gear and raced after Taylor.

But, by then, it was too late. All Chad heard was the sound of metal scraping and Taylor McKessie's terrified screams.

Did you like it? Plz R&R! I thought this was a good cliffhanger. Plz don't hate me! JK.

_PuppiePatrol91_


	3. Taylor's Rescue

Taylor's Rescue

By CorbinBleuFanatic1

Normal POV

Chad Danforth stared in horror as Dylan Wilkinson's SUV collided with Taylor McKessie's own Mercedes.

Behind him, Chad heard Zeke Baylor's girlfriend scream.

Gabriella Montez's hand flew to her mouth, shocked at the sight ahead of her and Troy Bolton murmured "No…" under his breath. The others stood in awe, not daring to move, hoping this was just some nightmare they'd all wake up from soon.

"Gabby," Chad called over his shoulder as he headed towards the wreckage of cars, "call the police…and tell them to get here. NOW!"

Gabriella nodded her head and dialed her phone, rushing into the story as soon as she heard "911. Please state your emergency."

As Gabby was talking on the phone, the girls huddled together, afraid for their friend's life. Troy and the other guys hurried after Chad to try and help Taylor out of the car she was trapped in.

"Tay?" Chad called as he got closer. "Taylor? Are you okay, sweetie?"

For one agonizing minute, not a sound was coming from the cars. Chad feared the worst.

In the distance they could hear sirens and Chad silently applauded Gabby. Usually their so busy, it takes nearly twenty minutes to get to the place they need to be. It takes a lot of persuasion, and one hysteric seventeen-year-old, to get them there is only three.

As they were getting to Taylor's wreck of a car, the ambulances were parking and the paramedics were getting their stretchers out for Taylor.

"Taylor?" Chad asked once more, his heart skipping a beat. "Please, Tay, answer me!"

"Chad?" Taylor's terrified voice floated up to him. "Chad, is that you?"

At the sound of her voice, Chad almost jumped for joy. But he knew this was neither the time nor the place.

"It's alright, sweetie," Chad told her, running full speed the last few feet. "I'm here now."

He got to the car and stopped dead in his tracks. Dylan Wilkinson was nowhere to be seen and Taylor was barely conscious.

"Chad?" Taylor opened her eyes for a brief moment, and then closed them again. "Please, help me…"

"Hold on, sweetie," Chad told her, making his way over to her.

He turned his head for a moment to look at his friends. "Stay there, okay?"

They nodded their heads as Chad tried to help Chad out of the car through the window, as the door was caved in. that was where Dylan Wilkinson had slammed his car.

"Stay with me, okay, sweetie?" Chad asked her, trying to keep her calm, to keep her talking, while trying to stay calm himself. "Everything will be okay. _You _will be okay."

Taylor cried out in pain when Chad lifted her body to get her legs free. Taylor shook her head. "Just leave me here, Chad," she said. "Just leave me here."

Chad shook _his _head. "I am _not _leaving you," he told her forcefully, trying not to start a debate with her. He slammed the hood of Dylan's car with his fist. "It'd be a whole lot easier to help you if Dylan's damn car wasn't in the way."

"I figure that's why he rammed into Taylor's driver side door, hoping it trapped her there," Troy said from behind Chad.

One paramedic ran down to the wreck and told Chad, "Don't worry, son. Your girlfriend will be out of there before you can say sesquipedalian…"

"Ses-_what_?" Chad wondered, scratching his head. "Why would I want to say sesquid…sesqui…that word…?"

His friends laughed at Chad's confusedness but immediately felt bad that they did.

"Wow." The paramedic laughed, also, despite the situation. "We'll have her out of there before you can even pronounce one _syllable_, let alone the whole word."

"Please." Taylor was crying, catching their attention. "Please help me!"

She looked around frantically and yelled, "Where's Chad? I want to see Chad!"

Chad rushed to Taylor's side, taking her hand.

"Say something to calm her down," the paramedic told her.

"Chad?" Taylor was still crying.

Chad gently gave her hand a squeeze. "I'm here, sweetie, all right, and I'm never gonna leave," Chad told her soothingly. "I just told you how I felt about you. I'm not about to let you go down without a fight."

Taylor held on for dear life to Chad's hand, not once letting it go, as the paramedic tried to free Taylor's trapped legs.

"Please make them stop, Chad!" Taylor begged. "Please! It hurts too much!"

"Shh," Chad told her. "It'll be okay. You'll be okay."

"Just leave me, Chad." Taylor started crying again.

Chad squeezed her hand again, silently telling her that everything would be okay. "I am not leaving you, Tay," he said again. "Nothing on this _planet_, or in this _universe_, would make me leave you." He smiled at her. "I love you, Tay."

"I love you, too, Chad," she told him, squeezing his hand back. "I really, really do."

"You're almost out, Ms. McKessie," the paramedic said, motioning to his assistant to bring down the stretcher. "Come on." He took hold of Taylor's arms, and, with Chad's help, managed to get her out in one painful motion.

Taylor fell down to the ground once she was free and Chad knelt down in front of her, holding her close.

God, it felt god to hold her again. Chad never thought he'd be able to hold her again.

Taylor cried into his chest as Chad stroked her hair and rubbed her back, saying, "It's all right, Tay. It's all over now."

Taylor shook her head. "No its not, Chad. It's not over. It won't be over until Dylan kills me." She paused and looked into Chad's eyes. "I'm sorry for not telling you about Dylan, Chad. I guess I was afraid."

"Afraid of what, Tay?" Chad wondered. "You know I'd never do anything to hurt you. You can trust me."

"I know, Chad, I know that now…" She paused again. "I guess I was afraid that if you found out about it…you'd yell at me for letting it happen."

Chad was shocked she'd think such a thing. He put his fingers under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "When have I _ever _yelled at you, Taylor?" Chad asked her, causing her to shrug her shoulders, though it hurt to do that. "It wasn't your fault that monster _raped _you. You didn't want it. Why would I yell at you?"

Taylor cried more as the paramedic said, "Excuse me? We really need to get you to a hospital, Ms. McKessie. It looks like you broke one, or both, of your legs. You could have a concussion from the impact."

Chad helped her up and onto the stretcher. No matter what, Taylor would not let Chad's hand go. Not even when she gave up the struggle and fell asleep, much to the dismay of the paramedics.

"Can you wake her up, Mr. Danforth?"

"Why? Shouldn't she sleep?"

"You don't understand, Chad," Gabriella spoke up. "If she _does _have a concussion, she might not wake up from the sleep that she's in."

Chad looked over his shoulder at Gabby and knew by the look on her face and the looks on those of the people around her that what she had said was true. Taylor might die if Chad doesn't do something. And fast!

"Come on, sweetie," Chad said, kissing Taylor's forehead. "You have to wake up. Please, Taylor, you _have _to! Your life depends on it!"

Taylor opened her eyes for a split-second, then closed them again, muttering, "But I'm so tired…"

"Just stay awake for a little bit longer," Chad pleaded with her. "Please!"

Taylor shook her head, closed her eyes, and said "Sorry, Chad" before drifting off into another sleep.

Chad punched the wall with his fist.

"Dammit!"

Gabby put her hand on Chad's shoulder and said, "Don't worry, Chad. Taylor will be fine. She's one of the strongest people I know." Gabby paused and smiled at him. "And now she has you to protect her, to be with her, so she'll be even more okay."

When Chad turned around to face her, Gabby pulled his friend into a reassuring hug. Chad wrapped his arms around her too. "It'll be okay," she whispered in his ear and knew he was trying to stop the tears that were coming out of his eyes. Gabby was crying too. "It will be." But even as she was saying it, her voice, and eyes, showed doubt. She let out a few more tears, which Chad wiped away.

"It will be," he agreed with her.

Gabby let her arms drop down to her side but Chad kept his arm around Gabby's shoulders, it seemed, to keep her up, to make sure she didn't fall.

"Let's go, guys!" Troy called out. "The ambulance left already. We should head over to the hospital."

Chad and Gabby hopped into Gabriella's mom's van and they were on their way to the hospital.

They just wished they wouldn't be going to a funeral when this was all over.

Did you like it? Plz R&R!

_CorbinBleuFanatic1_


	4. Tell Me You Love Me

Tell Me You Love Me

By x0xCorniqueXoX

Normal POV

"Chad," Gabriella Montez started, "there's one thing I'm confused about..."

"What's that, Gabs?"

Gabby rested her head on Troy Bolton's shoulder.

"Where is Dylan Wilkinson?" Gabby wondered. "He wasn't in the car when we called the paramedics. Its like he just...disappeared." She paused. "What if he comes back?"

Chad looked at his friend. With everything that was going on, he had forgotten that Dylan was long gone by time he and the guys got down to the wreck.

"I don't know, Gabby," Chad admitted. "I don't know where he is...and I don't know if he'll come back."

Gabby was about to reply but a doctor came out of Taylor McKessie's room at that time.

"How is she?!" Chad anxiously asked, but awaited the bad news he hoped would never come.

The doctor tried to hide his smile. "She's awake, and she's doing especially well for someone who had gotten into an accident. Her right leg is broken..." The doctor paused and the smile fell off of his face.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked worried.

"You knew she was raped, yes?"

Chad started shaking his head. "She didn't tell us but we all kind of figured."

"The rapist...may be...a father."

"What?!" all the Wildcats exclaimed.

"Taylor's...pregnant?"

"I don't know if she is," the doctor answered truthfully. "When she gets out of the hospital, she'll need to come back and see me and I can figure it out then. Its too early to say so now."

"Thank you," Chad told the doctor.

He turned to his friends. "If Taylor really _is _pregnant, this is going to kill her. She won't be able to walk around East High. Kids will call her all kinds of names. What are we going to do?"

"Maybe she isn't pregnant," Gabby tried. "I mean, the doctor said he doesn't even know if she _is_. Maybe its just a misunderstanding."

"Maybe..."

Chad walked into Taylor's room and sat next to her.

"How ya feeling, babe?" Chad wondered, kissing her forehead.

Taylor rested her head on Chad's chest.

"I've been better," Taylor answered, and tried to laugh. She held her side. "What happened, Chad?"

"Dylan Wilkinson hit your car," Chad explained. He paused. "Taylor, did Dylan...hurt you?"

"He hit my car. Of course he hurt me."

"That's not what I meant, sweetie." He paused again. "Did Dylan _violate _you?"

"Oh. You mean...did he _rape _me?" Chad nodded his head. "Yeah, Chad. He did."

"Why didn't you tell me, Taylor? Why didn't you tell _anyone_? We could've helped you!"

"What could you have done?" she wondered. "What could you have _possibly _done, other than call the cops? Besides, it happened to _me_. It was for _me _to deal with."

Chad shook his head vigorously. "Whatever happens to you happens to all of us. You get hurt, we all feel what your going through. You're the love of my life, and you're our best friend. If something happens to you, you don't have to go through it alone..."

"Yeah, Taylor," Gabby spoke up. She was standing by the door way, her arm around Troy's waist. "You're our friend and we'd never in a million years want to see you suffer. You don't have to go through this alone. We're all here for you."

"Next time something happens, promise you'll tell us instead of trying to handle it yourself, okay?" Troy said.

Taylor nodded her head and Chad said, "Let's hope there _isn't _a next time."

"Do you know when I can get out of here?"

"I'll go ask," Sharpay Evans said, leaving the room.

A few minutes later, she appeared at the doorway again. "In about a week..."

Just then, the lights went out. Chad grabbed Taylor and held onto her.

"Aw, so I see I didn't kill you. How unfortunate," they heard a voice say. They knew this voice all too well.

"Leave her alone, Wilkinson!" Chad exclaimed. "She didn't do anything to you."

"That's exactly why I have to kill her. I've always loved her, but when she told me she loved _you_, Chad Danforth, something inside me just _snapped_." He paused. "Say goodbye, Taylor McKessie. This is the end of the line."

Did you like it? Sry its so short but I have writer's block. I need IDEAS. Do any of you have any?

_x0xCorniqueXoX_


	5. Here For You

Here for You

By x0xCorniqueXoX

Normal POV

"Say goodbye, Taylor McKessie," Dylan Wilkinson said to his victim and her friends.

Chad Danforth held Taylor McKessie closer, trying to protect her from anything imaginable.

"Show yourself, Dylan!" Chad exclaimed. His right hand was in his pocket, his fingers resting on his pocketknife, ready to strike at a moment's notice.

"Nah," Dylan said then. "Its more fun to watch you people _squirm._"

"Dylan, this isn't funny anymore," Taylor spoke up, fear evident in her voice. "Please, just leave us alone!"

At that request, Dylan showed himself, looking at Taylor with such longing, she buried her head into Chad's chest.

"I can't leave you alone," he answered. "Not just yet." The lust was back in his eyes and Taylor hated to see him like that. "I didn't finish what I was doing prom night."

"And you aren't going to get to finish it," Chad told him, slowly rising off the bed, his hand still resting on the knife in his pocket.

"Back off!" Chad cried.

Dylan just smiled at him as he walked quickly into the room. "Nah," he said, walking over to Taylor's bed.

Chad slowly raised his hand, the knife lying loosely in it. He walked slowly over to Dylan.

"_Shh_!" he told the others. "Hey, Dylan."

Dylan turned around and in one quick motion, a knife was against his throat.

"Now, what do you say we get out of here, drive down to the police station, and have you arrested?"

"That plan doesn't work that well for me." Was Chad seeing things, or was Dylan Wilkinson, the person who had _raped _Taylor and put her through hell, actually _afraid_?

"Aw," Chad said with false sympathy. "Is big bad Dylan Wilkinson actually _scared_? Scared . . . of little old me?"

Chad said this so calmly and with the straightest face, his friends had to fight hard not to burst out into fits of laughter right then and there.

"No . . . of course not," Dylan answered, obviously lying through his teeth. "Me? Afraid? Of _you_? Don't be silly . . . "

"Admit it Dylan," Taylor said. "You think your big and tough when _you're _holding the knife. But when it's in someone else's hand, your big, bad persona quickly diminishes."

"No!" Dylan yelled. "I'm not afraid of Chad Danforth. The only thing about him that is killer is his jump shot . . . "

"Actually, that's Troy," Chad interrupted. "I'm great at lay-ups . . . "

"Like it matters!" Dylan was getting aggravated, and despite the hostile situation, Taylor and her friends were having a little fun making him this way.

"It does matter." That was Troy, and he had to fight hard to keep his voice steady as he said, "Jump shots are from the foul line and lay-ups are when you run up the basket, dribbling the ball, and shoot it. There's a _big _difference between lay-ups and jump shots."

Dylan turned around to face Troy and Chad caught Taylor's eye.

_Keep his busy, _she seemed to be telling him telepathically as she reached for her cell phone. _I'm going to call in the reinforcements._

Chad nodded his head so slightly, Taylor wasn't sure Chad had understood what she meant.

"Hey, Dylan . . . "

"_What?!_"

"How come you don't have a girlfriend?"

"Because," Dylan said.

"'Because' is a word, not an explanation," Chad told him. "How come?" He nudged Gabriella Montez and Sharpay Evans.

"Oh . . . yeah, how come? You're very . . . " Sharpay paused. "...kind of . . . handsome . . . "

Gabi looked at her for a long second.

"Oh!" she said, finally catching onto what Sharpay was doing. "Yeah, you're . . . semi-good-looking . . . "

Dylan turned his gaze to Gabi and Troy slipped an arm around her waist.

"Would you go out with me?"

Gabi's face registered disgust for a semi-second. "No!" Then she added quickly, "I mean . . . uh . . . I mean . . . if I wasn't already taken . . . " She looked up at Troy. "...yeah, I'd go out with you . . . in a heartbeat . . . "

"Smooth," Kelsi Nielsen whispered into Gabi's ear.

"How about you?" Dylan asked Kelsi.

Jason Cross placed a kiss on Kelsi's forehead. "She's taken."

"Sharpay?"

"Yup," Johnny Richards said happily. "She's taken too."

"Come on, Dil . . . " Chad started.

Dylan stared at him, suddenly angry. "Don't call me that!"

"Okay, sorry . . . " He paused. "But there's a girl out there somewhere for you. Either here . . . or in prison . . . "

"In prison?!" Dylan yelled. "I'm not going to prison."

"Too bad, Dylan," Taylor said. "You don't have much of a choice. The police are already on their way to arrest you, to give you the Miranda warning . . . "

Dylan turned to Taylor.

"You turned me in?!" He hurried over to her. "I thought we were friends!"

"You crossed the friendship boundary when you put a roofie in my drink. You _raped _me, Dylan!"

"Yeah . . . so?"

"You think we're still friends after that?" Taylor was shocked. "Wow, you're really pathetic, you know that? You can't get a girlfriend of your own so you resorted to raping one of your friends? What kind of low life does that?!"

"I can't believe you think of me as a 'low life'. I thought I was your friend!" he said again.

"No, Dylan, you're not my friend now and you'll never be my friend again. You hurt me in one of the worst ways imaginable and I will not forgive you for that. You're going to jail, _Dil. _For a long, _long _time."

Dylan snapped. He grabbed Taylor around the neck.

"I told you never to call me that!" he exclaimed. "And I am _not _going to jail. I'd rather die than live out the rest of my life in that hell."

"You should've thought of that," Taylor told him, "before you did what you did to me."

Dylan's hands tightened around her neck and Chad looked out in the hallway for the police.

"Screw this, the police are taking too long."

He grabbed Dylan's arm and pulled him off of Taylor.

The knife was back to his throat.

"I'm going to say this one time, and one time only." Chad got so close to Dylan's face, Dylan could feel the hotness of his breath. "You stay the _hell _away from Taylor or this knife is going to be in your neck. Did I make myself clear?"

The police chose that moment to appear at the door.

Chad had Dylan in a headlock and reluctantly let go when the police took him from Chad.

"_Remember what I said_," Chad said, mouthing the words. He made a motion across his throat. "_You're dead_."

Taylor rubbed her neck and Chad hurried over to her. "Are you okay, babe?"

"Yeah, Chad, I'm fine."

The others caught Chad's eye and they quickly excused themselves.

"Taylor . . . the doctor said . . . he said . . . that you might be . . . pregnant . . . " He paused. "And since you and I never had sex . . . "

"The baby is Dylan's," Taylor said, finishing Chad's sentence.

Chad nodded his head, holding Taylor in his arms. He placed a kiss lightly on her forehead and put his hand on her tummy.

"No matter what happens," Chad started, "I'll always be right by your side." He handed her a box.

"What's this?"

"Open it," he whispered in her ear, "and find out."

Taylor slowly opened the box and gasped at its content.

"Oh, my...Chad, it's absolutely gorgeous!"

Chad took the ring from Taylor and placed it gently on her ring finger.

"It's a promise ring," Chad explained. He smiled. "I promise that no matter where I go or what I do, I'll think of you and only you. I promise that even when the road gets hard, I'll be there to take the journey with you. I promise you, and that little baby inside you, that this will never happen again. I promise you . . . that I'll always be here for you."

"I promise you that I'll always be here for you too."

Did you like it? I don't like it that much. This was the last chapter . . . Aw!

_x0xCorniqueXoX_


End file.
